


【浩海＋all海背景】一生最心动

by Smalltemper



Category: all海
Genre: M/M, all海预警, 不喜勿入！
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 02:50:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19039645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smalltemper/pseuds/Smalltemper
Summary: 郑允浩还是错过了最心动的那个少年。





	【浩海＋all海背景】一生最心动

手机里十几通未接电话都来自suju的兄弟们，郑允浩心里不知缘由猛地一凉，突然这么着急给他打电话，怕不是出了什么事……

 

“允浩，你小子终于接电话了！”

“希澈哥别着急，怎么了？”

“东海不见了！”

东海不见了？！怎么回事，这孩子去哪里都喜欢拽着别人一起，怎么可能一个人不见踪影了？匆匆忙忙挂了金希澈的电话后，郑允浩抓了个口罩，外套都来不及穿就冲出了门。

 

 

他现在很担心东海的状况，电话里金希澈对东海失踪的缘由含糊不清，这本来是不应该的，毕竟金希澈可以说是最了解最宠爱东海的人了，所以，东海到底遇见了什么事情？

 

 

距离东海失踪已经一天一夜了，听金希澈说，昨天东海就不知道去哪里了，晚上也没有回宿舍，今天东海本来和李赫宰曺圭贤几个人有通告，但是还是没有回来，手机关机，金希澈他们联系了所有李东海的朋友，又迫不得已联系了远在木浦的妈妈，也还是没有消息，现在没有通告的人已经出门寻找了，经纪人那边朴正洙打着太极瞒住了。

 

 

“哥，你们昨晚为什么没有找东海！”郑允浩控制不住地冲着电话那边的金希澈质问，昨天就不见的人难道没人想着找他吗？

 

 

“……哥错了，当务之急是要赶紧找到东海，我怕他……”

 

 

天上地下金希澈什么时候认过错，又什么时候这么惴惴不安，郑允浩带上口罩出门的时候手都在发抖。

 

 

大街小巷找了大半天，中间又接到金希澈的电话说崔始源去木浦找了，也没有找到李东海。郑允浩看着偏西的太阳感到了深深的无力和恐慌，东海一直是开朗快乐的生活着，即使遇见过难事，失去了父亲，也还是努力地练习和活动，如今失踪，金希澈他们竟然怕他……想不开？

 

 

郑允浩咬紧牙关攥紧了拳头，suju那些人，就是这么照顾东海的？！

 

 

郑允浩最后能想到的地方，就是他和东海以前睡过的汗蒸房，如果那里也找不到东海，他是真的没有头绪了，大概会在公园街道上晃一夜吧。

 

 

很多年之后，郑允浩都记得在汗蒸房找到李东海时的感觉，那一瞬间，心突然回到了胸腔里安稳下来，脑袋放松下来时他眼前甚至闪现了一道白光，耳朵有些嗡嗡作响，腿弯发软几乎站不住。

 

 

李东海只是笑，跟平时无忧无虑的模样无差，“哥，我在这里。”

 

 

郑允浩紧紧抱住他，感觉李东海比上次见面的时候瘦了不少，他抚摸着李东海的背，感觉肩胛骨都要支棱出来，“我找到你了，东海……别怕……”

 

 

李东海的下巴支在郑允浩的肩膀上，郑允浩可以感受到他说话时传来的小小震动，“允浩哥，送我回去吧。”

 

 

郑允浩没有送他回suju宿舍，而是把李东海带回了自己宿舍，金在中煮了热汤给李东海，招呼着其他几个人各自回了房间。

 

 

“东海，告诉我，发生什么事了？”郑允浩皱着眉看着小口小口喝汤的李东海。

 

 

“哥，东方神起的发展一切都好吗？”李东海搅着汤，热气蒸腾扑了他一脸，郑允浩看不真切他的表情，“我们过几天会再去日本，公司的规划安排很满，人气数据据说也很不错，都挺好。”

 

 

李东海沉默了一会儿，“……super junior没有我，会不会也这么好？”

 

 

郑允浩和李东海一起练习到先后出道，从来没有听李东海说过放弃，现在，他怎么能产生这样自轻自弃的想法？郑允浩脑子里乱成一团，他想，有必要跟朴正洙金希澈他们谈谈了……

 

 

郑允浩自说自话地劝了李东海很久，李东海一言不发，仿佛认定了自己耽误了suju的发展，郑允浩没办法，只能等李东海喝完汤帮他收拾了碗筷，牵着他去浴室洗澡。

 

 

李东海穿着他的睡衣出来的时候，郑允浩正在给金希澈打电话报平安，转头看到李东海时，他的心猛地跳差了一拍。过长的衣袖裤腿被挽了起来，露出纤细脆弱的手腕和脚踝，偏长的乌黑发尾带着湿气黏在白皙的脖颈上，纯情漫画里的天使也不过就是这样。

 

 

“……东海啊，哥给你吹头发吧。”

 

 

手里的发丝触感温凉，暖风吹拂下逐渐干燥，细软的发丝就像李东海的性格一样，郑允浩莫名有些鼻酸，从东方神起出道之后，他就很少能见到东海了，后来东海也出道了，两个人相处的机会就更少了，他们各自为了梦想打拼，虽然不在同一个团体，也算是殊途同归了吧。

 

 

郑允浩拨弄着李东海的发尾，眼尖的看到衣领下面一点的皮肤上印着块暗红的淤痕。彼时的少年哪里懂那么多，冲动之下，他问李东海，“东海，你脖子这里怎么了？红红的，被虫子咬了吗？”

 

 

李东海慌张的拿手去捂后颈，“可能，可能是被咬了吧。”他正想站起来离郑允浩远一点，毕竟身上还有很多这样的痕迹，郑允浩却突然掀起了他的衣服。

 

 

“只有这里被咬了吗？我帮你看看啊，一会儿抹点药。”郑允浩拉起东海衣服的手顿住了，他看到少年白皙瘦弱的身体上，分布着深深浅浅的印记，有些红的发紫，腰间甚至还有指痕……傻小子也明白了这些是什么……

 

 

郑允浩有了一个自己都不敢相信的想法，他垂死挣扎般问，“东海……你交女朋友了吗……”

 

 

李东海从惊慌里缓过来，看着面色复杂的郑允浩，意识到郑允浩还是发现了他的秘密。他不想顺着郑允浩的话说下去，那些人做的事，为什么他要替他们保密？

 

 

“允浩哥，你应该想得到，不过……不能都怪他们，是我犯了错。”

 

 

他们竟然，竟然对东海做了这种事情！他们竟然是这种关系！郑允浩的大脑里思绪翻腾，说不清是惊讶愤怒失望的情绪撑的他的心脏都要爆炸。

 

 

看了眼僵住不动的郑允浩一眼，李东海转头准备离开，去哪儿呢？当然是，回到那些人身边去……

 

 

“东海……”郑允浩发现东海要离开，徒劳的伸出手想要拉住他，脚却粘在地板上迈不开步，拉住东海又能怎么样，他们已经不是汗蒸房里的小孩了，李东海是suju的成员，而郑允浩还是东方神起的队长……

 

 

很多年后，郑允浩偶尔梦里还出现那晚李东海离开时挺直的瘦弱脊背，在梦里他拉住了李东海好好的保护了他一辈子……

 

 

退伍之后，郑允浩趁着自己还是平凡人约李东海来家里吃饭，他换了新房子，李东海还没有来过。警察厅比陆军队稍微轻松一些，李东海休假来找他的时候看起来气色还不错。

 

 

郑允浩本来想叫外卖，李东海却兴致勃勃地给他做了饭，鸡肉咖喱，辣白菜豆腐汤，简简单单也足够让郑允浩吃了一惊。

 

 

“东海你什么时候学会做饭了？”

 

 

“早就慢慢会做些了，赫宰和希澈哥一点都不会，我总得能让他们吃饱饭吧。”

 

 

都过去多年了，他们都是成熟男人了，郑允浩斟酌着开了口，“他们对你还好吗？”

 

 

李东海弯着眼睛笑了，难说他眼里是释然还是幸福，“嗯，挺好的。”

 

 

郑允浩握着筷子的手暗暗使劲，“其实我一直不明白，东海，为什么容忍他们那么久！”

 

 

当年他和朴正洙单独聊过，八面玲珑的男人说到李东海时结结巴巴颠三倒四，他说，他很内疚，但又很满足，这是病态的，他们都着火入魔了。

 

 

“允浩哥，他们都是我这一生中不能割舍的人。是，我恨过他们，但是，我也很爱他们。现在，一切都过去了不是吗？”

 

 

看着李东海平静的笑脸，郑允浩几乎要咬碎后槽牙，他在军队里的时候丝毫没给李赫宰他们好脸色。是他们欺负了李东海，把木浦少年的善良宽容当做他们的凶器，一刀一刀捅的李东海心口漏风。如果当初东海和他一起出道的话，他一定不会让这样的事发生在东海身上！

 

 

“李东海！你怎么能这么轻易就原谅了他们！我在军队里恨不得替你把李赫宰那小子揍趴下！他们不值得你对他们这么好！”郑允浩一手扔了筷子，他逐渐失去理智，他愤怒，同时嫉妒，“东海，退伍之后搬过来我这边吧，我们，我们可以住楼上楼下，我来好好照顾你！让他们那帮人忏悔去吧！”

 

 

李东海清凌凌的眼睛注视眼前这个发狂的男人，他看得清这个男人心底在想什么，他怜悯这个男人，但他并不爱他，“郑允浩，你想以什么身份照顾我呢？”

 

 

是啊……他有什么资格呢……郑允浩缓缓伸手捂住脸，发出低泣声。这个强大的男人，在李东海面前悲伤的哭泣，肩膀都在颤抖。

 

 

“允浩哥，你抬头……”郑允浩眼角还挂着泪珠抬头看凑过来的李东海，嘴唇被湿软覆盖。“我的假期到明天结束，今天可以不离开，明白吗……”

 

 

郑允浩把李东海紧紧箍在怀里，舌头探入李东海的嘴里勾着湿滑的小舌头吸吮，舌尖舔舐过上颚的时候李东海在他怀里小小的打颤，心底满足的叹息，这是他多少年来隐藏在心里的渴望。

 

 

高大的男人在军队里胖了一点，压在李东海身上的时候像是能为他遮风挡雨一辈子，但他们都知道，遮风挡雨的已经另有他人了。

 

 

郑允浩一寸寸吻过李东海侧脸，脖颈，锁骨，在小巧的两点上爱不释口，被开发的敏感的李东海感觉到后穴开始空虚的蠕动，泛起湿意，他抬起脚蹭郑允浩的腰侧，“嗯……允浩哥……快点……”

 

 

郑允浩一把捞起李东海让他翻身跪趴在床上，掰开两瓣挺翘的臀瓣，露出那朵成熟的深红的娇花，穴口难耐的一下下收缩，细细的褶皱泛着水光，郑允浩想也没想地就吻了上去，用舌尖去逗弄贪吃的小穴，等小穴湿透的时候，李东海已经在摇摆着腰肢求他快点进来，郑允浩把两根手指慢慢插进湿软的小穴，软嫩的血肉热情的包裹上来，吸着他往更深处抽插。李东海主动往后送着臀部让郑允浩的手指操弄自己，“进来吧……啊……我想要你……”

 

 

郑允浩的性器十分可观，撑开括约肌的时候李东海发出一声长长的满足的呻吟。就像在舞台上如火的热情一样，郑允浩在李东海身体里冲撞的又重又深，暴风疾雨般的操弄几乎把李东海的灵魂撞碎，最后李东海哭着求他慢一点轻一点，却换来了男人更急切的索求。

 

 

高潮过后，郑允浩拥着李东海给他顺气，身体的暂时满足，让他开始幻想更多，“东海，真的不能放弃他们吗，我会好好对你……”

 

 

“哥。”李东海微微喘息着，脸颊上的酡红看起来十分动人，“你把我从汗蒸房带回去的那晚，怎么不留住我呢？”

 

 

情欲弥漫的空气寂静下来，郑允浩安抚李东海的手还停在他背上，他想告诉李东海，他很后悔，他很爱他，那又能怎样，时间可没有倒流的机会。

 

 

郑允浩翻身压住李东海开始又一轮云雨翻滚，心里却空了一块，他知道，他已经错过了这一生最心动的那个少年。


End file.
